Causing waves
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: "I can't believe this is happening. You're actually alive." Daniel whispered he had to painfully remind himself that she wasn't his. Janet is in their reality,and Daniel is findinjg it hard to cope.


**Title: **Causing waves

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Daniel Jackson/Janet Frasier & Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter

**Spoilers:** Ripple effect- (S9-E13)

**Word count: **1, 190

**Author's notes: **Hi guys! Ok, so I am aware that Daniel and Janet aren't actually engaged or even together in the show, however I really wanted to write a Dan/Jan fic after watching 'Ripple Effect' for the first time. Really, this is just something to pass time on a 3 ½ hour trip :D Please review and I PROMISE to try to write some more on 'Bad Feeling' soon. I'm kind of on a writers block for that one, so I'm writing these other fics till I get an idea. Okay, enough of my rambling! Here it is! Enjoy! Pls review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate, or anything recognisable. They all belong to MGM, Gekko Corp and the like. I only own Josephine, Melbourne and Alec.

D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J

Teal'c left the room in search of General Landry, leaving Daniel and Janet staring at each other, pain written all over his face.

"I can't believe this is happening. You're actually alive." Daniel whispered and he had to stop himself from reaching across the table to touch her. He had to painfully remind himself that she wasn't his.

Janet smiled at him, her hands itching to touch him, to tell him that she was real. But she had to remind herself that, even though he may be hers in the reality she came from, it didn't necessarily mean that he and her had been together before she 'died' in this reality.

"I am, Daniel. I can't imagine what this must be like, to see me again, after two years. A lot is different here then back home." She observed, and watched as Daniel's mind changed topics, as she had intended it to.

"Oh, yeah. Jack was promoted to General, as you already know, and then he was sent to work in the Pentagon. Uh, Sam was engaged, but that didn't work out. We have a new member of our team, Colonel Mitchell. And, Selmak died last year, which was difficult on Sam."

"Selmak died? In my reality he is still alive…how did he die?"

Daniel frowned.

"Old age, I guess."

"What about Cassie? How did she cope with my…death?"

"She is a fighter, I'll give her that." Daniel smiled, thinking of the young woman that she had grown to be. "She enrolled in College a few months after the incident, studying medicine just like you."

Daniel was silent for a moment.

"Cassie took it hard. She misses you, Janet. We all do."

Janet felt a wave of sadness come over her at his words. Her alternate self was dead, and her daughter was alone. No, not alone. She had Sam, and Jack and Teal'c. And she had Daniel.

Janet knew that Daniel would have taken care of Cassie. He thought of her as a daughter, as did Sam.

Janet smiled, despite her grief for her friends and daughter.

"I'm sure you took good care of her."

Daniel smiled back at her, something in his heart constricting. He had missed Janet so much; missed her smile, her laugh, damn her whole being! He missed sharing long conversations with in the infirmary when no one else was around. He missed holding her to him after they had just made love, and kissing her each morning, promising that he would return from his mission in one piece.

Janet wondered if there was ever anything between them in this reality. She didn't know how things worked out with her and her ex-husband in this reality; whether or not they got divorced, or even married. But she was sure that, even her alternate self would have felt something for Daniel. She just would.

"Can I ask you a personal question?' Both said at the same time, goofy smiles erupting on their faces.

"You first." Daniel said with a crooked grin.

Janet took a deep breath.

"I'm curious. In my reality, you and I are…married. What about in this one? Were you and I…you know?"

Daniel took a sharp intake of breath, searching Janet's face. Should he lie to her? Tell her that no, they weren't together? Or tell her the truth that, in fact they had been an item before she was…

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, and focused on his breathing. What would happen then, if he told her that they had been together? That they had a life together?

"Daniel? I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable…"Janet started.

He cut her off.

"Yes, we were. You and I have a 3-year-old daughter, Josephine, who asks about you every day. We were going to get married two months after the mission, but we never got to."

Both Daniel and Janet couldn't help but notice that is voice was quivering as he spoke.

_The world can be so cruel, _Janet concluded.

"Oh, Daniel." Silently, Janet rounded the table, and held him. Daniel clung to her, sobbing. It had been so long since he held her, his lover, his fiancé, even if this Janet wasn't any of those things to him. It felt so good to be with her again.

"Josephine is in this reality too?" Janet whispered.

Daniel nodded into her shoulder.

Slowly, after a few silent moments, they pulled away from each other, Daniel wiping the tears from his face.

"What about us in the other reality? We're married and have Jo still. Anyone else?"

Janet smiled, her eyes sparkling with pride as she spoke.

"We have twin boys. Melbourne and Alec. They've just turned 2, around the same time that Sam went on maternity leave."

Daniels heart ached, knowing what he could have had, but never would. Twin boys, one of whom was named after his father.

"Wait, Sam's on maternity leave?" Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "To who?"

Janet chuckled. "Who do you possibly think it is, Daniel?"

"Pete?" This received him a glare from Janet. "Okay…it's a long shot, but Jack?"

Janet smiled then.

"It may be a long shot, but it happens to be a correct guess."

"Wow!"

"I know. It's weird right? But I am happy for them both." Janet said.

"No, not that. I mean 'wow', in your reality, they have the courage to tell each other how they feel."

They laughed, and were still laughing when Teal'c came back in, sending them both curious glances.

D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J

Sam had figured it out. She always did. Sam had figured out a way to get everyone-all of the SG-1's back to their realities. Daniel should have been celebrating.

Instead, he was moping around the SGC, like a little lost puppy. Janet's team was the last to leave, which meant that he got to spend more time with her, but she was still leaving. He would once again be alone.

Aimlessly, Daniel wondered around the SGC, and suddenly came face to face with himself. Literally. The alternate Daniel and Janet were walking hand in hand, talking. On seeing Daniel, he let go of Janet's hand and smiled.

"Oh, hi! We were just looking for you."

Daniel-the real one-frowned.

"Really? Uh, why?"

Janet stepped forward, slipping a locket out of her pocket.

"We wanted to give you this. It has pictures of Mel and Alec in it. I thought you might want it."

She lay it in Daniels hand, and he looked at her shocked.

"I can't take this. These are your children. This is yours."

"Sure they are, but they are technically yours as well. I know you don't like to think of that 'what if's'", The alternate Daniel said, "But these two beautiful boys are your sons."

The men looked at each other, understanding shining through their gazes.

"Thankyou. I mean it." Daniel shook his hand. "One thing, Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"Look after them. Janet, Jo and the boys; You look after them."

Daniel smiled.

"You to."

And with that the trio made their way into the gate room, the locket still clutched in Daniels hand.

D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J&D&J

"OUt of curiosity, where am I?" Sam asked, and Janet grinned at her friend.

"Maternity leave." She hugged Sam, laughing at the dumbstrucklook on her face.

Daniel and Janet shared a knowing, ammused look with each other

-FIN-


End file.
